


Mind Reader (Version 1)

by LarryPhanGirl



Series: Mind Reader Versions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Dream Sequence, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Cas can read minds and watch dreams. Dean doesn’t remember Cas telling him this so he’s confused when Cas is nervous around him.This is the first version, the “clean” version. A dirtier version will be out soon ;)





	Mind Reader (Version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy ❤️

    Dean always keeps his thoughts and feeling to himself. He just doesn’t want to burden anyone. That strategy worked until he met Cas, the annoying angel in a trench coat. He always knows when Dean is in his own head and bottling things up, and he always brings it up. “Dean,” Cas’s deep smooth voice always knocks him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright? You zoned out.”

 

    Dean scoffs and spins around in his chair to face the other way. “Shove it, Cas.” Typical response he gives to Cas’ questions. Cas never gives up, however. He pats Dean’s back. “Cas, I said shove it. Leave me alone,” Dean throws Cas’ hand off his back and quickly walks into another room. Thankful for the bunker and his own room, Dean locks the door and throws himself on his bed. He pops in some earbuds and blasts some music, trying to drown out his thoughts. 

 

    He enjoys a blissful 10 minutes alone before Cas blows up his phone with numerous calls and text messages. He answers the phone after the 15th call. “What the fuck do you want?” 

 

    The angel on the other end laughs. “Hello to you too. Sam and I are going on a grub run. Wanna come with?” 

 

_ I’m relaxing, you idiot. Why would I want to go to the grocery store?  _ “No thanks. Get some some pie, please.” 

 

    Cas sighs. “I’ll get pie,” he says and hangs up. Dean hears the bunker’s front door close a few minutes later and he starts his music back up again. He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander. 

 

~~**~~ 

_ Cas slowly makes his way into the room. He walks so slowly yet purposefully. Gracefully. His suit is form fitting, accentuating every curve of Cas’ body. His trenchcoat gently blowing in the wind from his steps. Dean’s heart thumps against his chest as he watches Cas get closer to his bed. The room is silent, except for Dean’s heavy breathing.  _

 

_     “Hello Dean,” Cas whispers, placing a hand gently on Dean’s head. He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and gets on his knees in front of the bed. “You’re stressed, dear. So much pain in your eyes.” Cas places his other hand on Dean’s chest, right above his heart. “You’re heart is racing,” Cas whispers, moving closer to Dean’s face.  _

 

_     Their lips are almost touching. They can feel each other’s small puffs of air as they breathe. Cas pushes a piece of hair out of Dean’s eye. “God, just kiss me,” Dean whispers, his tone conveying his utmost impatience.  _

 

_     Cas just chuckles. “But I’m not God. Is that who you want to kiss you?” Dean growls deep in his chest because Cas just won’t get any closer. Cas’ eyebrows shoot up. “Getting a bit too impatient there. Relax.”  _

 

_     Dean has had enough. He grabs each side of Cas’ face and pulls him closer. Their lips touch softly. Cas’ breathing hitches and Dean pushes closer. “Dean-“ _

 

_ ~~**~~  _

 

    Dean is awoken by a hard slap against his chest. “Hey, what the fuck?!” He groggily yells. “Can’t a guy nap in peace?” He opens his eyes and rubs the blurriness away. He looks up at his assailant’s face. “Cas, seriously. Leave me alone.” Cas’ face is a dark red, the blush creeping to his neck. Dean throws him a confused look. “You okay?” 

 

   Cas just stares at Dean, his face getting redder and his breathing getting faster and deeper. “I gotta go. There’s a pie for you in the kitchen.” Cas runs out of the room, bumping into the door frame in the process. 

 

_ What the fuck was that? He’s acting weird,  _ Dean thinks to himself. He gets out of bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes. “Cas?” Dean says as he walks out of his room. 

 

    Sam pops his head out into the hallway. “Cas left. He was actually in kind of a rush. Did you punch him and/or hurt his feelings?” Sam laughs and closes his door behind him. He leans against his door and crosses his arms. 

 

    “No, I didn’t do anything! He woke me up from my nap and then he seemed nervous and embarrassed,” Dean says and shrugs. “I didn’t do anything! I was nice enough.” 

 

    “Well, I’ll call him and try to get him to come back. Go enjoy your pie. Cas almost killed the kid working there cause they had no pie,” Sam laughs, shaking his head. “Kid looked like he was gonna pee his pants! Cas made him call a bakery and had them hand deliver a pie!” 

 

    Dean goes to the kitchen to check out his pie.  _ My special pie that Cas almost beat up a kid to get,  _ Dean thinks. A smile creeps onto his face before he can stop it.  _ Special, this pie.  _ He sits down and digs into the pie, the flavor of cherry bursting all around his tastebuds. A low moan escapes him.  _ This is the best damn pie ever. My special pie is the best.  _

 

    Ten minutes later, the pie is gone and Dean’s stomach is filled. He throws the tin away and grabs his phone.  _ No messages from Cas. Peculiar, he always texts me with those stupid emojis.  _ He decides to do something he has never done and text Cas first. 

 

**Dean:** Hey dude. U ok? U ran out of the bunker fast. The pie was the best, thx.

 

    Dean throws his phone on the table, his heart thumping against his chest.  _ Why am I so nervous about sending the text?  _ He stares at his screen, hoping it’ll light up and his ‘ding ding’ ringtone will sound out. It only takes a total of three minutes but finally he gets a text back. 

 

**Cas:** I’m alright. Glad you liked the pie. They were out but I went to the bakery and got you their best. 

 

_ That’s it? That’s all I get?  _ Dean feels his annoyance rising. He’s fed up. He needs to know why Cas is acting weird. 

 

**Dean:** Ok, wtf dude? U r being so weird. U r usually awkward but this is a whole new level. What’s up with u?

 

    This time, there’s an almost immediate reply. 

 

**Cas:** I’ll be over in a few minutes. We need to talk. 

 

    Dean’s eyes dart to the front door. “Sam!” he calls out. “Cas will be here any minute!” Sam walks into the kitchen and immediately starts cleaning up the crumbs from Dean’s pie. Dean rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores his little brother’s antics. Sam plops into a chair and goes through his phone. “Dating sites?” 

 

    “Huh?” Sam looks up, his eyebrows furrowed. “No, idiot. I don’t go on dating sites. I’m looking up some info about the creature from our last hunt. I know we killed it and all, but we just barely escaped. I wanna be more prepared if we face it again.” 

 

    “Of course, you nerd. Always researching.” Dean barely has time to finish his sentence before someone taps his shoulder. 

 

    “Hello Dean,” Cas says, appearing behind Dean. Dean whips around, anger forming in his eyes. 

 

    “Cas, what the hell?! You can’t just pop up like that! Almost stabbed you.” Dean gets up and grabs Cas’ arm. “Excuse us, Sam. Me and this trenchcoat baby need to talk.” Dean pulls Cas into his room and locks the door behind him. “So, spill. Tell me what’s up.” Cas stares at Dean for awhile. Dean’s eyes dart to Cas’ lips.  _ Such gorgeous lips,  _ Dean thinks. As soon as he thinks that, Cas’ face gets red and he gets all nervous.  _ Oh fuck.  _ “Can you fucking read minds now?!” Dean explodes, pushing Cas against the wall. “Answer me!” 

 

    “Yes...I can read minds. I always have been able to. I usually turn if off but you’ve just seemed so distracted and distant lately. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” The blush starts creeping down Cas’ neck to his chest, which is slightly visible since Dean’s hand is gripping a fistful of the angel’s shirt. 

 

    Dean’s hand immediately lets go of Cas’ shirt and he takes a step back. “Do you read minds while the person is sleeping too?”

 

    Cas seems pensive.  _ He doesn’t wanna answer the question _ , Dean thinks. “Yes, I can read dreams,” Cas says hesitantly.  _ I knew it.  _

 

__ “Get out,” Dean says, his voice deep and his finger pointing at the door. “Just. Go.” Cas disappears, not wanting to feel the wrath of Dean. Dean flops onto his bed and immediately retreats into his thoughts. 

 

~~**~~ 

 

    “Dean,” Sam says as he busts into his big brother’s room. “We haven’t seen Cas in almost a month. He doesn’t text or call me back. What’d you do to him?” 

 

    Dean throws his brother a bitch face. “Nothing. I don’t know why he wouldn’t be texting you back. It’s not you who was embarrassed by him.” Dean puts down the Greek mythology book he was carrying. 

 

    “You really had no idea he could read minds? I’m pretty sure he even told us that he does. He just doesn’t use it all the time.” Sam grabs the book and flips through it.

 

    “I don’t remember him telling us that.” Dean looks over at his brother. “He really told us?” 

 

    “Yeah like a year ago,” Sam looks up from the book. “Of course, you don’t remember. You don’t remember anything.” Dean just rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen for a snack. When he turns around from rooting around in the fridge, he finds his trenchcoated angel friend in his personal space. 

 

    “Cas? Personal space.” 

 

    “Sorry, Dean.” Cas takes a few steps back. “I was about to tap on your shoulder but you turned around too fast.” Dean sits at the table and pops a few grapes in his mouth. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

    Dean scoffs. “No. That’s the worst idea ever.” 

 

    Cas sits down in front of him. “Please, we need to. I did watch your dream and read your thoughts. I’ve been thinking about it since you realized. I feel terrible. We need to talk it out.” 

 

    Dean throws his grapes back into the bowl. “Fine, let’s talk about it. You saw my dream where we kissed. You listened to my ‘you’re so cute’ thoughts. There, happy? Discussion over.” Dean grabs his grape bowl and throws it into the fridge and stomps his way into his room. Cas follows him, pushing him against his door, fisting Dean’s shirt to hold him there. 

 

    “You are such an idiot.” Cas pushes forward and crashes his lips to Dean’s. He pulls away almost immediately. “Ow,” he blushes and steps away, blushing. “Sorry…” 

 

    “Oh just shut up,” Dean says, smiling wide. He kisses Cas again, this time without the smashing of teeth and the pain. They get lost in the kiss and fall onto the bed. “We’ll get better at kissing,” Dean says, laughing. Cas joins him. 

  
_ Happiness. _


End file.
